


Fine

by coconutkid



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Short, Tina is worried, except against one particular dark wizard maybe idk, graves is capable, mentor and mentee relationship kind of, not romantic - Freeform, the night when it happens, this is foreshadowing for when grindelwald takes over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutkid/pseuds/coconutkid
Summary: Just messing around because I like Tina and Graves.
Percival Graves, more dedicated to his work than ever, wanders off in London. Tina has a funny feeling.





	

"Goodnight, Minister." Another waste of time. Percival Graves was not a man easily shaken, but this Grindelwald business was going to send him over the edge. His black coat whipping behind him, Percival walked out of the Ministry of Magic at a breakneck pace, his team of aurors and security guards struggling to keep up.  
"Mr. Graves!" Tina shouted from a few paces behind. "Sir! Please slow down!"  
Percival whipped around and waited somewhat patiently, glaring at the younger auror. "Ms. Goldstein, I don't need to be followed everywhere. Why don't you and the rest of the team go back to the hotel, I'll be out--"  
"But sir, I really think you should come back with us and get some rest."  
The Director sighed, massaging his forehead. "Tina."  
"Come on, sir, you've barely gotten any sleep since we've been in London, you haven't even had a proper meal for days." She looked up at him with shining brown eyes, concern working its way through the calm features of her face.  
"You know I can't, Ms. Goldstein. There's work to be done." Percival stared into the night behind her, where the group of aurors and security stood waiting for further instruction. There really was so much work to be done. After hours upon hours of meetings, reports, and interrogations, they had found no new leads on Grindelwald.  
"Please, Director, take a break or something--"  
"Enough, Tina!" Percival said firmly, his voice rising slightly. The Director's voice alone immediately silenced the chattering aurors behind them. Percival was not unaware of the intimidating effect he had on others, however unintentional it was. If his powerful position in the MACUSA and impressive wandless magic weren't enough, his sharp dress and authoritative air would do the job. "I have a meeting with a contact. I'll brief you in the morning, it's concerning a witness to the attacks in Bulgaria. Goodnight." He turned and walked briskly down the gray cobblestone.  
Tina sighed, and turned back to the group of aurors. No matter how hard she tried, she could not understand the man. On almost all cases, he would stay up hours after everyone else in MACUSA had gone home, just to do paperwork, and this investigation was no different. As for going off on his own, Tina was not worried, The Director spent much of his time alone, and as far as she knew, lived alone. Between his incredible magical prowess and charm, he was usually fine. This time, however, Tina couldn't shake the feeling that this was a very, very bad idea. They were in a strange country, and there was a madman on the loose, and he was, in fact, a high government official, and...it didn't matter. Mr. Graves had made himself clear, and who was Tina to question him? Percival Graves was, indeed, the best, most capable auror she had ever seen. He would certainly be fine.


End file.
